Hate or Jeaolus
by YolYolPOP
Summary: Aomine bertingkah aneh hari ini terhadap Kise, Kise jadi sebal dengan kelakuan Aomine tersebut. Namun, apa maksud perlakuan Aomine ya? Baca ceritanya ya


Kuroko No Basket Fanfic

Kise x Aomine

**Hate or Jealous**

"Aominecchi~, ohayo!" teriak Kise Ryouta, dari kejauhan membuat Aomine Daiki, membalikkan badannya dengan malas.

"Ohayo~" kata Aomine dengan nada malas.

"Kau pasti tidur malam lagi. Hati-hati lho, hari ini ada latihan, bila tidak ingin Akashicchi marah kau harus datang tepat waktu" kata Kise sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kukira tidak ada latihan hari ini, malas rasanya~" kata Aomine dengan nada kesal.

" Ya ya ya…. terserah Aominecchi mau datang atau nggak, yang pasti aku datang karena aku tidak ingin Akashicchi membunuhku" kata Kise lalu berlari meninggalkan Aomine.

Aomine hanya bisa menatap Kise yang berlari meninggalkannya. Sungguh Aomine merasa benci dengan sikap Kise yang baru saja dia lihat. Benci dengan kata-kata yang baru dilontarkannya. Aomine hanya bisa berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya.

Di kelas, sudah biasa dia lihat pemandangan biasa seperti ini, kelas rame dengan banyaknya perempuan yang mengerumuni Kise. Haaa… betapa bencinya dia melihat hal itu. Dibantingnya tas yang di bawanya dan langsung membuat perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju padanya tak terkecuali Kise.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berisik? Aku ingin tenang" kata Aomine dengan nada memerintah yang langsung membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalam kelas hening seketika dan perempuan yang mengerumuni Kise langsung bubar semua. Aomine menyeringai melihat hal yang baru saja terjadi, menyeringai karena perempuan-perempuan itu pergi.

Di Aula, latihan basket berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang telat menghadirinya karena takut dibantai oleh Akashi Seijirou, captain basket mereka yang terkesan kejam. Latihan pun berlangsung. Aomine pun berlatih seperti biasa, tapi dia menjadi sangat benci saat melihat Kise berbincang-bincang dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Langsung dia mendatangi mereka berdua dan menyela mereka,

"Tetsu, mau latihan passing denganku?"

"Ah, Aomine-kun…. Maaf, tanganku kemarin terluka jadi aku harus istirahat terlebih dahulu" kata Kuroko dengan sopan.

"Oooohhh… Kise, kau mau main one-on-one denganku, aku bosan~" kata Aomine dengan santainya menarik Kise langsung.

"Aominecchi! Kurokocchi nanti lagi ya" teriak Kise yang hanya mengikuti Aomine.

Aomine pun bermain one-on-one dengan Kise. Namun, dia sangat benci pada sikap Kise yang peduli dengan yang lain terutama terhadap Kuroko. Benci sekali!

Pulang sekolah, seperti biasa, Kise langsung ditarik pulang oleh Aomine. Entah kenapa, Aomine langsung menarik Kise itu membuat Kise bingung. Tidak pernah Aomine berbuat seperti ini. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, Kise langsung melepaskan tangan Aomine yang menarik lengannya dengan kasar.

"Aominecchi! Ada apa denganmu?! Sikapmu hari ini aneh banget!" teriak Kise yang membuat Aomine membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kise tajam.

"Memang sikap apa yang selalu kutunjukkan? Kupikir aku seperti biasa deh" kata Aomine dengan santainya.

"HAH?! Biasa?! Itu bukan biasa! Pertama, kau membuat fansku kabur dengan kelakuanmu yang membanting tas itu! Kedua, kau memotong pembicaraanku dengan Kurokocchi dan sekarang kau menarikku untuk pulang tanpa berkata apa-apa! Itu sih bukan biasa! Ada apa sich? Aku benci dengan sikap Aominecchi seperti itu!" bentak Kise panjang lebar membuat Aomine tersentak lalu meremas bahu Kise membuat sang pemilik mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku benci terhadap kelakuanmu! Aku benci kau membicarakan Akashi tadi pagi, aku benci kau dikelilingi fansmu, dan aku benci kau lebih memperhatikan Kuroko darpada aku! Benci sekali! Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat benci melihat semua hal itu!" bentak Aomine membuat Kise kaget.

Benci?! Bukannya itu lebih tepatnya

"Aominecchi, kau cemburu ya?" kata-kata yang dilontarkan Kise membuat Aomine tersentak kaget.

Cemburu?! Apakah dia cemburu? Dengan orang sekitar Kise?

"Mana mungkin aku cemburu, aku ini hanya merasa benci!" jawab Aomine sambil melepaskan tangannya yang meremas bahunya Kise.

"Tapi dari kata-katamu itu, itu sih lebih terkesan cemburu daripada benci, Aominecchi…. Apa kau cemburu terhadap orang yang ada di sekitarku?" tanya Kise dengan polosnya membuat warna merah muncul di pipi Aomine.

"Ya! Aku cemburu! Kau puas?!" kata Aomine sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Aominecchi, mungkin pertanyaanku ini aneh, tapi apakah Aominecchi menyukaiku?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kise membuat wajah Aomine langsung semerah tomat. Ya Aomine menyukai Kise, sangat menyukainya.

"Aominecchi?" panggil Kise, "Kau tidak ap-"

Kata-kata Kise terputus ketika bibir milik Aomine sudah menempel di bibir miliknya. Setelah ciuman singkat tersebut lepas, Aomine langsung berkat,

"Aku menyukaimu Kise! Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Aominecchi…" wajah Kise langsung padam mendengar kata-kata tersebut namun hanya satu kalimat yang dia keluarkan, "Ya aku mau Aominecchi"

Aomine langsung memeluk erat Kise dan berkata, " Mulai sekarang, kapanpun, kau milikku Kise. Tidak ada orang yang bisa memilikimu keculai aku" diakhiri dengan ciuman hangat yang diberikan Aomine pada Kise.

OWARIIIIII


End file.
